Always
by sweetstuff225
Summary: Max dies in a tragic accident, or so the flock thinks. What happens when the flock stumbles upon Max with a new flock and without her memory? Can they make her remember? What'll happen to the new flock? Shouldn't I know the answer to these questions? Sorry, I know I suck at summaries but please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N This takes place after fang. Some spoilers. kind of sad but it gets better. tell me if you cried 'cause I cried writing it but it could just be me. :D)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the maximum ride characters.

* * *

ALWAYS: CHAPTER 1

Author POV:

They were separated. Blocked by the fire and parts of the house. Everyone was trapped.

"Fang, get the others out!" Max shouted. The back door was blocked and there was no way to get to the stairs to jump off the balcony.

"NO! we're not leaving without you!" Fang yelled in response.

"Don't worry, I'm going to find a soft area in the wall to break through, but the house might collapse so I want you and the others to get out!" Fang was going to protest until Iggy pulled his shoulder.

"C'mon. She'll be fine." Fang was reluctant but eventually went with him.

' Good. That settles one issue. Now where to break...' she looked around and found a soft spot in about 3 seconds near the living area. She took a few steps back to hit the soft spot.

'I've only got one...' *CRACK* the ceiling above her broke and a heavy wooden plank fell on her foot and in front of the door and stairs. It was like it was purposely doing this. Which honestly wouldn't be surprising considering what they've been through.

"Fang!" she called pausing to cough.

"Max, where are you! Why haven't you come out yet!?" Fang wanted so badly to burst in there but she said to stay.

"My foot's stuck! There's a plank on it and it's to heavy to lift!" Max yelled, coughs becoming more frequent. Fang stiffened at the news but quickly snapped out of it and went to the door. He twisted the knob. It wouldn't open. He hit it with his shoulder repeatedly, trying to get in.

"Max, can you still here me!?" He screamed trying desperately to get in.

"Yeah *cough,cough* I can!" Max looked at the seen before her. 'There's no way out...' she thought. "Fang, there's no way out..." her voice scared but strong.

"NO! Your going to make it." Fang interrupted, still banging on the door. She smiled weakly and started to cry. 'He never gives up till' it's over..'

"Fang, I want you to tell mom and Ella that I love them sooo much and."

"Stop! Your going to make it out! There's always a plan! Remember?" Fang said trying his best. She gave a small laugh through tears.

"I remember." She coughed then said "But this plan doesn't include me making it out"

"Then make a new one!" She laughed a little harder through more tears.

" I want you all to stay strong and remember how much I love you all"

" Nudge *cough* I want you to stay your talkative self, reading magazines, watching movies and just being* cough, cough* an awesome teenage girl, i just want you to know even though Ella is blood related I always thought of you more as my sister." nudge started to cry silently after she replied saying "me too. I've always thought that way too."

"Iggy, I want you to know *cough, cough, cough* I always and still think of the best and funniest chef around, when I'm gone I want you to help the flock cheer them up, and just be yourself. Even though your blind your still *cough* one of the best fighters I've ever known." Iggy said " ok, I will." quietly but still loudly enough for max to hear. He was frozen to his spot. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"Iggy, Gazzy, anybody, help me!" Fang said looking at the flock momentarily then looking back to try to find a way in. Nobody could move, they were paralyzed.

"Angel, your sweet, cute, and adorable, but you can still pack a punch. You were always like a daughter to me. *cough, cough* I want you to know that even though we had our differences *cough*I've always *cough, cough*thought of you as the innocent little child I love." Angel smiled sadly said " I already knew." Max laughed at the comment knowing she read her mind.

"Gazzy, my little bomb-making trooper." Max laughed weakly and so did Gazzy " You were and still are, strong and tough, even when you didn't need to be. Even though you*cough, cough, cough* are*cough* the coolest kid on the planet, it's okay to cry sometimes. Alright?" Gazzy gave a soft yes holding back tears despite what she said.

"Fang, my one and only love. *cough, cough, cough, cough* Through even the toughest times you've been there for me. You and the flock were the best things that happened to me and *cough* I * cough, cough* want you to know that I love you and everyone else from the bottom of my heart." Max said. ' So this is it. This is what it feels like to die. I feel so peaceful, like falling asleep...'

"We love you too." Nudge said choking on tears, snapping max out of her thoughts.

"Fang *cough, cough* I *cough* love *cough, cough, cough* y..." Angel, who was being held by Nudge, burst into tears.

"STOP CRYING! Max is fine, she'll be ok.." his voice trailed off looking for some kind of entrance. Angel looked at Fang.

"Fang sh-she's dead. Fang she's dead." She said through tears. Iggy fell to his knees silent tears of his own slowly running down his face.

"NO! She's fine, she's fine." Fang continued to bang on the door. "MAX!" A voice in his head knew she was ... but he refused to listen to it. He couldn't listen to it. He looked back at everyone and saw that Iggy was now huddled with everyone else. he turned back and slowly dropped to his knees, head against the door with eyes clamped shut, angry tears streaming down his cheeks.

They had to leave as the fire slowly consumed the house. When it was out, a fresh new batch of tears were shed when they came across her body. Fang called Dr. Martinez and Ella and though she hated him, he called Jeb as well, figuring he had the right to know. They flew to Arizona with her body back to her mom's house. No one could sleep. Fang lay awake on his bed thinking about Max. The way she looked not wanting to ever forget her dirty blond hair, her beautiful laugh and smile. He just didn't want to forget.

"Fang?" a quiet voice came from the door along with two soft knocks. He looked up and saw angel standing in the doorway. "Hm" was all she got. He couldn't talk. This kind of pain was too hard to mouth. 'Can I come in?' She thought to him. 'I can't sleep.'

'I'd be surprised if you could.' He moved slightly so he was in an upright position. She saw this as a "yes" and went to sit in his lap. He remembered how Max used to do this with her when angel couldn't sleep. Max used to stroke her blonde curls and say comforting things to her but this was Fang and Angel figured it was too much to ask so when he started petting her hair it surprised her.

He put an arm around her holding her in place as he continued. It was comforting. Like something a brother would do. She leaned closer to him and went into his mind. All she could find was sadness, not a single coherent thought except 'what now?' she closed her eyes and continued to search. She slowly started to fall asleep but snapped her eyes open when she felt her dress getting wet. She could feel his short breaths as more tears soaked her outfit. She turned around so she was facing him and wrapped her scrawny arm around him lightly. Normally, Fang is the strongest, in fact Angel hasn't ever seen Fang cry. This was also the first time she'd hugged him so it surprised her to find his arms around her pulling her closer. It was awkward but she new she couldn't leave. When he was done they shifted back so she was sitting on his lap, her back facing him.

'Hey Fang?' She thought after a moment of silence. 'I've been thinking...what if... what if this was a trap?'

She could feel him stiffen but continued. 'It seemed kind of odd.' he turned her around and gave her a questioning look.

She continued saying 'We arrive late to a supposed CSM meeting and no one is there? Not to mention the lack of windows and the house suddenly catching fire? It seems a little too thought out.' Fang thought for a moment. 'And, don't you find it a little odd that her body wasn't scorched at all? there was only ash.' Fang's eyes widened and he nearly sent Angel flying when he jumped up. He ran down to where they where keeping Max's body. The flock had figured that Max would have liked something low profile so, they were going to bury her by the E-house. They had even dug the hole themselves and made a coffin big enough so they could bury her with her wings open. When he reached the office and went to the body bag they were holding her in. By this time the flock was behind him, having heard the rushed footsteps.

"Fang?! What're you doing!" Nudge screamed as fang started to unzip the bag and stopped half way down the body. He let go of the bag and walked away towards the wall and stopped about a foot away, then proceeding to punch a hole in it.

"FANG!" Angel screamed.

"What's going on?!" Iggy asked.

"She's alive!" Gazzy said holding Max's hand.

"What?! That's not possible!" Nudge nearly screamed.

"Yes it is! She's got a pulse!"

"It's not Max." Fang stated making everyone freeze in there tracks.

"What?"

"Her hair." Angel went over to the body and looked. He was right she had a single purple streak.

"Oh my gosh. It's maya."

* * *

(A/N: PLEEEAAASSSSEEE REVIEW! I know this first chapter was pretty sad but it get's better I promise! I've already got chaps 2 and 3 done and I'm halfway done with four so I'll post in about a week but if sombody reviews(hint hint) I might update sooner. :) see ya soon!)


	2. Chapter 2

ALWAYS: CHAPTER 2

(A/N: Sorry this one is so short! I Promise I'll Update super soon!)

* * *

Maya POV:

"Maya... Maya..." A voice called out. ' Leave me alone. I feel too tired to get up..'

"Maya!"

"WHAT!" I screamed turning on my side, putting my pillow over my ear. 'Wow, this couch really comfortable, feels like an actual bed ...'

" MAYA!"

"WHAT!" I roll on my back ready to beat up whoever dared to wake me up so early. 'It's probably that annoying maid' I open my eyes, blinking rapidly and shading them from the sudden light. I could make out 5 figures standing above me.

...*SILENCE*...

"AAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I bolted upright, pushing myself up the bed until my back hit the headboard. "WHAT THE %$!# ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!" The two smallest kids jumped at my choice of words.

"Maya calm down!" Nudge yelled.

"CALM DOWN?! YOU BROKE INTO MY HOME AND WERE WATCHING ME SLEEP!"

"If you don't mind, it would be great if you stopped yelling. 'cause right now, my ears are bleeding!" The tall blonde-ish one screamed the last part louder. "and if you hadn't noticed already, you're not in your room." Iggy, I think his name was, said. I looked around noticing I was in fact in a somewhat ratty bedroom and not on the uncomfortable couch I fell asleep on. I turned to Fang, nearly jumping when I saw the furious look on his face. I turned to the others almost as quickly as I had turned to Fang. It didn't help though. It felt like he was burning holes through my back just by staring at it.

"OK. What's going on here? Why am I not in my hotel" I asked a little nervous.

"Why don't you tell us?" Anger was clearly written on his face.

"What?" I said trying not to show my nervousness.

"Where is she."

"Who?"

"MAX."

"How should I know?" I said with attitude which I could tell was getting on Fang's nerves. He was about to explode but, Angel interrupted him.

"She doesn't know anything, Fang." She said stepping in between the bed I was on and him.

"Why is she here then!" Fang said, lashing out at angel.

"That's what I would like to know." I said standing up and passing Angel to look fang in the eye. Fang glared at me. I could tell he was so close to snapping at me when Nudge cut in.

"They must have known."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I said slightly curious.

"They must have known that we were burying max at dawn and switched Max with Maya. Kill two birds with one stone. They get Max's body and we get rid of Maya and none is the wiser." Nudge said looking at the "Flock" as Max had called them.

"What do you mean bury? And what's this get rid of Maya stuff?" I asked suddenly alarmed.

"But what would they want with her body?"

"Body!? OK. What's happening here? Where's Max?" They suddenly stopped everything and looked at the ground. Angel started crying and Nudge pulled her into a hug. I looked around and saw the sadness on their faces ' _They must have known that we were burying max at dawn..._ Oh no.'

"She's dead."

* * *

"OK. Let me get this straight, you think the school killed Max and stole her body then switched her out with me? Huh. Well, I have noticed they've been after me lately." I said thinking.

"Yes, but we don't know what they want with her body, I mean she's...she's..." Gazzy mentioned trying not to cry and I honestly felt bad for them, it must be really hard to talk to me when I look so much like Max.

"Do you remember anything before waking up here?" Nudge asked.

"Well I was in my apartment and" I said pausing. 'Wait a minute...'

"And what?" Iggy asked curiously. I continued thinking when I remembered.

... O_o...

"THEY DRUGGED ME!" Everybody visibly jumped at my outburst.

"What?"

" THEY DRUGGED ME! I got a free meal delivered to my apartment, I thought it was odd but I was so hungry!" I said my cheeks tainted pink when my stomach growled a bit. "Hehe... speaking of being hungry, can I have some food?"

"Fine. But do you have any idea what they would want with Max?"

"Hmmmmm... not rea- OH! Wait, when I was still with the school I over heard they were trying to figure out how to revive experiments. I think there was only one successful revival. An eraser." Angel gasped as well as nudge.

"What?"

"Ari."

"Ari? What about him?" I asked, not knowing what was going on.

"Max had killed him but he showed up again a while later and died again when he expired." Iggy said. I thought for a second.

"So, if they're planning to revive her what'll you guys do?"

"Well, we're not going to sit around here that's for sure."

"Yeah! We're going to go after her!"

"Well, I guess I should get out of your hair then and leave." I said heading for the bedroom door when a hand gently tugged my shirt and I turned to see who stopped me. "GAHH!"

"Please stay! You can help us look for Max!" Angel said staring at me with bambi eyes, sniffling as a single tear drifted down her face. 'stay strong Maya! You can say no!' But right before I could say anything she stuck her bottom lip out. 'No! Don't give in! You can do this!' But when here bottom lip started to quiver I put my head down in defeat and sighed.

"Fine..."Gazzy started to snicker and I shot him a glare." But, there are schools all over the world so I suggest we split up and keep in contact with each other frequently. I have a few friends that can help so I'll start in europe." I said straightening myself then turning to Fang. "Now can I please eat?"

" *SIGH* OK. Let's go have breakfast."

"YYYAAAAAYYYY! XD "

* * *

(A/N: Sorry again for it being so short but, PLEEEAAASSSSEEE REVIEW!)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Ok, so I got this one review saying I should use this" instead of this ' when they're talking but in the first chapter I only used this ' when they were having a mind conversation. Just thought I'd clear that up in case someone else didn't get it. PLEEEAAASSSSEEE REVIEW!)

* * *

ALWAYS: CHAPTER 3

Max POV:

It's been a year since I awoke from the darkness. All I remember is sadness, crying and flames and then someone I woke up all I could see was the gray, rusted metal of a dog cage. I don't remember any of my child hood I was a teenager (I think) for as long as I remember. All I remember is the sadness. Depressing right? Well, it's not to bad, I've made some pretty awesome friends.

You're probably wondering who I am so here goes nothing. I'm Max, 15. Okay, so I guess I exaggerated a little bit about the whole "I don't remember anything" stuff. I can still remember my "name" and my "age" but otherwise I don't remember anything else. Anyways, like I said I'm Max, and I'm 15. The cool thing about being a freak is that you get some pretty awesome stuff. Like the awesome WINGS I've got on my back. Yep, wings. Along with that I have other powers like healing others and myself, super strength, expert hearing, breathing underwater, awesome sight, and fast flight. Not like cool she's going 40 mph kinda fast flight, more like holy $#!%, I'm faster than a jet (!) kinda fast flight. Yeah, more like that.

Besides all the cool powers, if I wasn't a freak I wouldn't have met my flock. Let's just say they're pretty awesome.

There's Shadow, he's also 14 but he's a few months younger than me. Now you're probably thinking, that's a pretty odd name for a teenage boy but there is a reason. Mostly the fact that he can manipulate shadows and teleport using them. It's awesome and scary at the same time. He has electric green eyes and Jet black, short hair except for his bangs which hang over his right eye.

Then there are the 11 year old twins, Malia and Tatiana. They're identical apart from their eyes but when they're using their powers you can tell the difference. They both have beautiful black wings with white secondary feathers and gorgeous shoulder length silver hair. Tatiana can control water and ice and when she uses her powers her pale blue eyes turn electric blue along with her hair and the white feathers on her wings. Malia controls fire and electricity and when she uses her powers her pale pink eyes turn dark red along with her hair and white feathers on her wings.

Kaya is 9 and , in my opinion, she hit the jackpot of mutant powers. She can talk to animals, turn invisible and can make you see your worst nightmare. She looks nothing like her brother, Shadow, unless she goes siren. Like the myths, she can lure young men to there deaths but singing saps up her energy so she can only use it for a short amount of time. She has shoulder length pinkish hair and beautiful Bronze eyes but when she goes siren her eyes turn a gorgeous electric green, much like her brothers, and her hair grows down to her waist along with turning Jet black. The only thing I don't understand is how she gets her dress to turn black too.

Tyler's my 12 year-old mind reader/shape shifter. His spiky hair is a darker shade of blonde that fades into black at the tips. He also has some light blue eyes that any girl would fall for.

Last but not least, there's my baby Violet. She's my 4 year-old blonde with adorable purple eyes. She's a technopath but the only power the whitecoats know she has is controlling plants. And we're going to use that to our advantage because today, we're breaking out.

Right now we're all in different crates. Each one designed to keep us from using our powers.

Shadow's crate had bright light's all around him, all positioned perfectly so it wouldn't make any shadow's he could use against the school. Tatiana's and Malia's cages were enclosed instead of having bar's. Malia's cage was chilled and Tatiana's heated. Poor Kaya had her mouth duct taped and Tyler had shock bracelets on so if he tried to shape shift he would be shocked with enough volts to seriously hurt but not kill. Me and Violet just had regular cages but they made sure not to have any plants in the room.

I watched as the last whitecoat left the room. When I heard the click of the door I immediately sent a thought to Tyler. Go time.

* * *

(A/N: Sorry It's so short. I promise I'll update sooner. Please R&R!)


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: Sorry It's so short. I promise I'll update sooner. Please R&R!)

* * *

ALWAYS: CHAPTER 4

Max POV:

'Tyler, flock meeting.' I thought to him. He nodded, bringing rest of the flock in on our conversation.

' Alright, is everyone clear on the plan?' I got a series of yes' in response. 'Good. Now, on my mark, Violet. 3...2...1...' Suddenly all the lights around Shadows cage went out and he immediately teleported out of his cage and to the darkest corner of the room. Next the cooling and heating systems turned off for the twins cages. Violet locked the door to the room we were being held in, knowing that we had camera's watching us and Erasers would be here any second. Shadow ran over to were my cage was and using his skills, picked the lock with some tools he swiped from a tray nearby. We heard banging on the door. Erasers. Once Malia warmed up a bit and melted the Cage she was in and proceeded doing the same with her twin's. Shadow went to Violets and picked her lock along with placing some seeds he had taken after an experiment. Malia melted Kaya's lock then tore the duct tape off her face.

"OWWW! THAT HURT!"

Malia laughed. "You're welcome."

"THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?!"

"Yep."

"UGGGGHHHH!"

"Hey look! I got your mustache." Malia was laughing and the rest of the flock was trying their best not to. By now, Kaya had gone ballistic and grabbed the duct tape out of Malia's hand then proceeded to put it over Malia's mouth and then ripped it off as hard as she could.

"OWWWWWWWW!" Malia screamed.

"You're welcome."

"Come on guys, are we breaking out or what?" I asked trying (and failing) to not laugh at the two.

"OF COURSE!"

"Then come on. Tyler shape shift into the Eraser we discussed. Kaya get ready to go siren, and twins you ok now?"

"Yep!" They replied in unison.

"Good. Violet you've got the seeds right?" She nodded and smiled. " Shadow, you good?"

"Hm."

"I'll take that as a yes. Tyler, how many?" His eyes glazed over for a couple seconds before he shifted and answered "15+. more on the way."

"Ok, Violet unlock the doors." *click... click... click...* Everyone got into a fighting stance waiting for the last lock. *click.* Right when it was unlocked all &%$# broke loose. Tyler used his claws to tear apart the first Eraser's face while it howled in pain. I had my hands full with 3 Erasers when I heard cries of pain.

"What are you doing?!"

"Gettin' revenge." Shadow deadpanned with the most devious grin on his face while he broke the man's arm by making the arm of his shadow twist how no arm should ever be twisted. I don't know which sibling is creepier, Shadow or Kaya, who was currently going siren.

"Oh boys" She called to about 20 white coats and erasers, who had just arrived, in a sing-songy voice. Suddenly the whole room felt twenty times darker while her hair grew down to her knees as well as going Jet black and whipping around her. Her knee-length, blue satin dress turned Jet black (Still don't know how she does that!) while smiled a grin that looked almost identical to her brothers and sent chills down my spine. Bottom line, it was creepy. "How would you like to hear a song?" She was answered with many enthusiastic nods from her little hypnotized "minions" as she called them. Kaya has 4 songs she can sing as a siren. Song of fighting, sleep, death, slavery where she can make them do whatever she wants. People who aren't being hypnotized hear her singing in some sort of old forgotten language, but the people she manipulates can understand every word. Some how.

Once she was done, and there were various whitecoats and erasers passed out, we ran out of there and to the other experiment containment chambers. As much as I wanted to get out, I didn't want to leave the others there, dying or not.

"Ok, remember Me, Vi, and Shadow are going to go towards the canine and reptilian experiments, Tyler and Kaya, you two are going to go to the insect and feline experiments and the twins, I want you to go to the fish and amphibian experiments. then we rendevou at the exit. Got it?" Everyone nodded. "Good, now go!"

"I'll meet you guys there. Violet, if you would." Shadow said pointing at the light. Violet nodded and focused on the lights effectively shutting them off. I jumped when a "Thanks." echoed through the now dark hall. after a couple of seconds, Violet turned the lights back on and Shadow was gone.

"Let's go." She nodded and we took a running start before jumping in the air spreading our wings.

* * *

(A/N: Sorry this one was shorter than the others but I wanted to stop the chapter before it got more into the escape so I'll try to update really soon. :) Bye!)


	5. Chapter 5

ALWAYS: CHAPTER 5

A/N: Longest chap. I have EVER written! That's kinda sad actually... :(

Tatiana POV:

" Malia, you go towards the amphibians I'll get the fishes!" She nodded and ran into the 3rd door. We had finally made it to the portion of the west wing where they keep the experiments. I kept running and burst through the doors at the end of the hall. The room had beautiful blue reflections on the wall caused by the water tank that I couldn't help but stare at before I snapped out of it and ran towards the tank in the middle of the room. I climbed the stairs to a platform above the tank, no doubt used to observe them.

" Who are you?" One of them said coming up to the surface. She looked around my age and had beautiful short, blue green-ish hair that formed spikes at the tips along with patches of similarly colored scales that shimmered in what little light they had. "You're not a scientist are you?" She asked fear clearly in her eyes and I smiled.

"Nope, I'm here to bust you out. Are there more of you?" She looked hesitant but slowly nodded and went back underwater. I didn't have to wait very long before 7 more heads popped up. It looked like there were 4 boys and 4 girls including the one I had just talked to. " How long can you last out of water?"

" About 3 hours. Where are we go-" She was cut of by the door slamming.

"There you are birdie. Miss me?" Zack. Head of the erasers now. We never had the "pleasure" to meet the first leader. People say he was just as horrible as any other eraser but we've heard he actually escaped, hated the school even. We're not sure who to believe, but we've always wanted to believe the later because that means there's a way out of this stupid place. I formed a water bubble around the fishes, pulling them out of the tank and setting them behind it.

"Let's do this. I've been watin' to pulverize one of you dogs since I saw your butt-ugly faces." He snarled in response and I smirked. "You mad puppy?"

"SHUT UP! KILL HER!" I formed and shot icicles and hit most of the erasers charging toward me but a few dodged them. I was just about to take out the remaining few when I was scratched on the top of my arm. I screamed in pain then turned to the person who dared to touch me. I growled as my hair and wings turned a darker blue and my body started to emit a cold mist. This seemed to faze him for a second giving me time to toss him into the tank. He panicked, flailing around and then ultimately drowning. Erasers can't swim. Good to know. I turned back to the remaining few noticing Zack was gone. Coward. I froze the tank below the platform and jumped off landing perfectly in the middle. The last 6 or so erasers followed me on top seeming un-easy.

" You guys are so dumb." I said shaking my head in disappointment.

"What!" He said growling.

"Not to mention you have bad hearing *sigh*." He growled trying to run towards me and land a hit but, I immediately unfroze the tank and they dropped like stones. I made a saucer shaped platform out of ice under me and pulled myself about a foot above the water.

"You know, if you ask I might lend you a hand."

"NEVER."

"Your funeral." I froze the water again and lightly jumped on to it turning to the small "school" of fishes and bowing as my hair and wings turned white again. I looked at the group noticing a little girl holing onto the first one I met. ' It's absolutely sickening that they would harm one so young. She looks like she's only 4!'

"What's your name sweetie?" I said smiling.

"Amelia!" she replied also smiling. 'OMG! She's so cute!'

"What about you?" I looked over to the oldest who was holding Amelia's hand.

"Luna."

"Cool name. I'm Tatiana. Anna for short."

" Ok but could we save the introductions for later, I just want to get out of here right now."

"Alright but we have to wait for my sister. She went after the amphibian experiments."

"No need. I'm right here." I looked behind me and noticed the small pack of 3 frog like humans along with my sister. "How come there are so little?"

"There weren't many but one died about an hour before I got there according to these three. The other one's outside the door." There was a grim silence for a couple of seconds before she noticed the huge gash on my arm.

"Woah, what happened!? Your arm's shredded to pieces!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I was so busy fighting I barely noticed. Guess I should cover it up..." I got some water and washed the wound off. Then after disposing of the bloody water I got some more and laid a thin layer over it proceeding to then freeze it.

"Careful, you don't want to leave that on to long, you might get frostbite."

"yeah, yeah, I'll see if I can get Max to heal it."

"Ok. Now we have to get to the entrance."

Tyler POV:

Me and Kaya ran around in that stupid maze they call the south wing of the school until we finally reached where they held the feline-human and the insect-human experiments.

"Let's split up. I'll go for the felines and you go for the insects." She said.

"No, I'll come with you. We'll go for the felines first."

"What, you think I can't handle myself?"

"Although you are stronger than most of us you are only 9 and I don't know if I could handle the guilt if something happened. Besides, Shadow would give the biggest smack down of my life, if he didn't kill me that is."

"Aww, you scared of my big bwother?" She said with big eyes and stuck her bottom lip out at the end.

"Shut up! I'm just concerned okay!" She laughed as she saw me cross my arms and turn away.

"Okay, okay. let's just go and get these kids out." She raced into the room and I had to run to catch up. When I finally got in I saw 7 kids in cages. It looked like there ages varied from about 5-14. I tried my best to pick their locks and freed about 3 but it took a while since I wasn't as skilled as Shadow. Kaya tried her best too when what she was using to pick the locks broke.

"Are you serious!? *sigh* I'm going to go look for something to pick the lock with." I just nodded in response trying to focus on the lock.

Kaya POV:

I looked around toward the back of the room but it was so dark I could barely see anything. Something shined for a second in the corner of my eye in whatever light still lingered in the back of this place. I went over to where the small object was but noticed as I got closer it wasn't something I could use. It was a cloth covering what I guessed was a cage by what little metal still showed at the very bottom. I got closer cautiously and tore the sheet off. I almost laughed when I saw the kitten in the middle of the cage held by at least 20 chains and cuffs.

"Hey Tyler! come look at this!"

"What's wrong?" He said worried until he saw where I was pointing.

"What the-"

"Here, come help me with this lock."

"Wait!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"What? Why?"

"It could be dangerous." I turned my head to the kitten who meowed when she saw I turned to her then looked back to Tyler.

"Really?" I said with skeptical look and he faltered for a second, letting go of my hand.

"Well, why would they lock something so small in all those chains?"

"I don't know, but max said to free all experiments."

"Fine but I can't help but wonder why there's a normal animal here. I thought they stopped all animal experiments to focus on human hybrids."

" Yeah but it looks like it's dying, you can see her bones through her skin." I said pointing, you could clearly tell it was starving. Taking the picks Tyler was using, I focused on the main lock that connected all the chains.

"Hey kaya?"

"Hm?" I answered trying to free the poor thing.

"Didn't they decide to kill all the animal experiments almost a year ago?"

"Yeah, I think."

"Don't you think they would have just used some sort of poison instead of starving it to death?"

"Knowing those sicko's they probably liked watching it suffer."

"Yeah but..." He trailed off just as I finished unlocking it. "Wouldn't it have died already?" Suddenly there was a purple flame around the kitten and it ran out of the cage hissing at me. I was shocked but after a moment I gave her a gentle smile.

"Hey there, you okay?" I asked gently.

Tyler POV:

I watched as Kaya held out her hand towards the kitten and smile. The cat hissed but didn't run away. It growled when Kaya didn't move so it went closer and hissed at us again, clearly trying to get us to leave.

"Hey, it's okay." Kaya said smiling a little more and moving her hand to pet the kitten but before I could do anything, the kitten bit her hand sinking her teeth into Kaya's skin while her fur caught fire again.

"Kaya!" I couldn't see her eyes because of the hair covering it but I could see that the smile on her face had dropped and a frown had replaced it. I was surprised that she didn't show any signs of pain. The kitten noticed this and tightened her grip on Kaya's hand, the fire clearly intensifying. After a moment, the kitten put her ears down seeming sad then released her grip and licked the wound it caused and backed up, head down like a kid who was being scolded. I looked back at Kaya and noticed her smile had reappeared and she picked up the cat.

"You feel okay now?" The kitten looked up at her and meowed seeming to be happy. "Good." Kaya started to walk away but I grabbed her wrist.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?" I asked looking at the wound seeing not only puncture wounds but burn marks also.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. Ember apologized so it's okay!" She said smiling and patting the kitten's head at the end.

"Ember?"

"Yeah, cute right? She named herself like us!" Sometimes I forget she can talk to animals and for a second I thought she was crazy, until I remember that is.

"Yeah, I guess. Let's go free the rest of those kids then go to the insect experiments and meet up with Max."

"Okay, Let's go!"

PLEASE READ (HAS IMPORTANT INFO):

A/N: Okay, if you didn't notice or re-read the previous chapters (chap. 3) I changed the ages for some of the characters so here are the ages for the characters in this and the next chapter: Kaya- 9 Shadow-14 Max-15 Tyler-13 Violet-4 Tati-12 Malia-12

Sorry about the change, I miss calculated the ages so I just wanted to clear this up. Please Review and tell me if you want me to write about Max and them freeing experiments or if I should just skip to the next time we see the fang gang. One more note (this might confuse you) after they escape, I'm going to do another time skip (2 years later) so Fang and Max will be 17, Kaya and Gazzy will both be 11, Tati, Iggy, Tyler and Malia will all be 15, Nudge will be 14, and (lastly) Shadow will be 16. One more other note "the escape" is taking place one year after the fang gang saw "Max" die so when I do the time skip it will be 3 years after they last saw her but two years after the escape. Last, last, thing, I know it's kind of silly that I called them a "School" of fishes but since Max has her "Flock" I thought it fit.


End file.
